Coming Clean
by gobackintohisarms
Summary: Jemily one shot


A/N:Yeah it's Saturday night and I'm bored :P. I dedicate this one-shot to my friend Kelsey who is sick at the moment so here it is Kels.

Emily and Miley where both walking out of there Health class.

"That movie was just er creepy. Why do they have to show us that? I mean that just gets all the sluts and man whores even more ideas and shows then how to do it". Emily said to Miley while she just had a disgusted face on.

"I know but I bet I know someone that wouldn't mind it with a cretin Joe Jonas." Miley said giggling while nudging Emily's arm.

"Miley I like the guy but I wouldn't get in bed with him!" She said slapping her best friends arm.

Emily and Miley walked to lunch still talking but what they didn't know is that a cretin sneaky Demi was listening to there whole conversation.

Demi walked in to the lunch room walking straight to her table pulling Chelsea aside.

"Hey! I was just about to eat my lunch and you just had to-" She got cut off.

"Emily Osment likes Joe Jonas!" Demi said smiling evilly.

Chelsea just smiled evilly. See Emily and Chelsea have a bad pass. It al started in 6th grade.

"_Emily I want you as the lead in the school play." Mrs.forgen told Emily._

"_Umm I don't know, I don't do good in front of crowds and I think my runner up might get mad at me. Emily said._

"_Please Emily your really really good."_

_Emily signed."Alright"._

Since that day Chelsea has always tried to ruin Emily's life. Now that she had dirt on her it was very easy.

It was 7th period everyone was just coming out of there classes. Chelsea and Demi where standing right in the middle of the whole block of class rooms.

"Listen up everyone!" Chelsea's loud voice projected threw the whole hallway.

"We have a little announcement." Demi said smiling.

"Now you all know Emily Osment." Chelsea said pausing.

Everyone was now staring at Emily. Her face was as white as a ghost.

"Well Emily has a little crush on…JOE JONAS!" Chelsea and Demi both finished saying Joe Jonas at the same time.

"Oh no." Miley whispered to herself.

By now everyone including Joe was staring at her. Emily just wanted to crawl up in a rock and die right then and there.

"Come on Em." Miley said pulling her to her locking shoving people out of there way since everyone was still staring at her.

"Can I go die now?" Emily asked Miley as she curled up into a ball on her couch.

"No you can not die missy I wouldn't have a best friend then." Miley said trying to cheer her up. It didn't work.

"Come on Em it wasn't that bad I bet Joe didn't even hear it." Miley said lying.

"Yeah right! Miley the whole school found out! Joe was even staring at me." She shot back.

Miley signed. "I know what will cheer you up." Miley said pulling out her guitar and setting up her key bored.

"Miley this isn't going to work and it's raining and I don't want to write a song." Emily said looking out the window.

"Oh come on Em when ever your upset you always write songs! Why should this time be different?" Miley questioned.

"Fiiiine." Emily said getting up and putting her hair in a ponytail.

_Let's go back back to the beginning back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned 'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect Trying to fit a square into a circle was my life I defy._

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams let it wash away my sanity 'cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean_

Emily and Miley finished the song within ten minutes. That was the fastest song they've ever written together. They we're watching the movie wedding crashers when they door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Miley said hoping off the couch. Seconds later Miley came back. "Uh Em it's for you." She said sitting back down. This time Emily had to get up she walked to the door to find a soaking wet Joe Jonas standing in the rain waiting for her. She stepped outside not caring it was raining.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I came to see you and I came to talk to you about-" She cut him off.

"Listen I know you don't like me so you don't have to tell me to my face." She said looking down as rain fell on her.

"That's the thing I do like you." He said smiling.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I've always liked you." He said moving closer to her.

"Well I've always liked you to." She said leaning in.

They both leaned in Joe cupping Emily's face in his hands capturing her in a breathless kiss in the rain.


End file.
